Some things to love
by XeLeo05
Summary: Steve and Leo just met a little early, and Leo still doesn't know that Steve knows her mother. I just make Emma died when Leo is 15, while they're current age is 19 (Steve) and 17(Leo), and they're studying at some school in Japan.


Hi! I'm a new writer! And this is my very first story! I'm a Leo Kliesen fan! And I love Leo X Steve Pairings! There's not much of leoXsteve so, I made one! I hope you like it!

Two figure who's still in the room, a girl who wears a red, black and white jacket with a matching red scarf and has short blonde hair, and a boy who seem close to the lass.

"What's with the sudden rush? It's Friday." he asked her. Leo has been quiet since morning, and Steve, being her best friend, is worried, really worried.

"Uhh…umm…"Leo still placing her things in her bag and Steve, who can't stand the unusual self of Leo, ask the problem. "Hey, what's wrong? You're so quiet today …"

Leo, who's thinking of an excuse, still continues packing her things.

"Really, what's the problem?"Steve, who's stubbornly asking her, And Leo who can't stand not saying anything to her very best friend, blurted out. "Fine, I'm going to cemetery today." Steve didn't speak… just ruffled Leo's short hair. He offered his hand and smiled. "Come on, I'll go with you." Leo just gives a small smile and took his hand; and they hand-to-hand, walks out of school, through Steve's car.

On their way to cemetery…

"Hey, how long?" he asked.

"Huh?" her blue-eyes filled of confusion.

"I mean, how long you kept that your mother died? Maybe that's why you always say she's somewhere far…"

"I didn't mean to keep that, it's just… I don't want you worrying…"Leo, who looks guilty, just bit her lower lip.

"It's alright…just…don't keep things on me…"

Leo just smiled.

In the Cemetery

Leo and Steve bought a bouquet of flowers before going in cemetery.

As they got in front of the tombstone, Steve who is really shocked and sad at the same time can't move. Leo, who sensed this asked, "What's wrong?"

"Leo… you're Emma's daughter?"

"You know my mother?" Leo is now confused.

"Yeah…but I didn't know that she died already…when did she die? Who killed her?"Steve, same as Leo is now confused and full of guilt.

"She died five years ago… and … I suspect that one in the tournament killed her."Leo just turned away and looked on her mother's grave.

"I…I'm sorry, it must be my fault back then."Leo's eyes widened and looked on Steve straight in the eye.

"Are you that boy she took care of, when she was in Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"…" Steve, who can't find a reply to Leo, just looks away.

"She told me about you most of the time, Steve. I didn't know you were that boy. She said I'll get along with you well."

"I…I'm really sorry, Leo."Leo just gives him a sad smile.

"It's alright, at least there's another person who still remember her."Leo is now tearing up. And Steve, who doesn't know what to do, just hugs her.

Steve and Leo just stay for a while and talks about Emma, like how Emma describes Steve to her, and how Emma tell Steve that her daughter doesn't like wearing girly clothes. They just laugh and talk, like it's the first time they met. In the evening they began walking out of the cemetery. Even in the car, they're still talking about Emma. Until, they halts to a stop in Leo's house.

"Uhh…Hey" Steve called out. "You know, when I met you, somehow, you remind me of her." He continued. Leo just smiled "When I met you, I thought that you're a new part of my life."

"If that's the case then, can you be mine? So that your 'new part of life' will last forever?"He suddenly asked out of nowhere. 'What did you say just now? Steve! She might reject you!' a voice told him. 'Well, I need to be sure, she might agree, besides, this is my only chance-"

"I'm always yours. You know that I don't open myself to others, only you." She smiled. Steve, who looks like a statue because of shock, happiness and other, mixed emotions. He walks to her direction and hugs her tightly, "You know, this is the happiest day of my life." He whispered. Leo just allows him to hug her and company her inside her house.

And the rest, well, I'll leave your imagination to that. :D

I know it's short and boring, but… please review! ^. ^

a


End file.
